They're Always Together in the End
by Btvsobsessed623
Summary: Series of one-shots as they pop into my head. Right now I don't have any sort of consistent plan for updating but please don't let that deter you! These are Swan Queen stories, so if that bothers you, don't read.


So I wrote this before the Season 3 premiere, using promo pictures and the videos as my only reference. I meant to have this posted before the premiere but it's just not how it went. This is my first Swan Queen fic and it's a one-shot but hopefully not my last. This also went through a buttload of edits, and I think it may have suffered a little bit, so I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once, or anything, just a fan..

Please review if you liked it, please review if you didn't. I can't get better without feedback.

* * *

Rough seas, a storm, and a constantly rocking ship were not what the new crew of the Jolly Roger were expecting when they started on their trip to Neverland. Shortly after coming through the portal, everybody except Hook had found a spot to sit or hold on to something to avoid ending up on their asses on deck. Emma chose a spot right near the railing, just in case she got seasick, which she did. She was hanging over the side of the ship right when a particularly large wave hit and was sent into the water.

The first person to see what happened was Regina, who immediately froze and felt her heart stop. She didn't even remember yelling out, but she must have because Charming and Snow snapped to attention, following Regina's gaze and realizing that where their daughter was. Charming rushed into action, tying a rope around his waist, preparing to dive in after Emma. Snow had the other end of the rope, asking for help from Rumple, Hook, and Regina, the former Mayor being the only one to move and grab the rope, prepared to pull Charming and Emma back. David looked back to see that they had a grip on the rope and then without a pause, dove into the rough sea, swimming down to Emma

"THE SECOND THEY BREAK THE SURFACE, TELL US!" Regina yelled at Rumple and Hook, the former was just watching with an amused look on his face while the latter was trying to keep the ship steady. Snow and Regina felt the rope go slack, knowing that meant that Charming was on his way back up with Emma.

"PULL REGINA!"

" I AM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!"

"WELL IT GOT HARDER"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID"

"THAT IS NOT HELPFUL, REGINA! WHY DID IT GET HARDER?!"

Hook was the one to answer her question, "MERMAIDS! YOU HAVE TO GET THEM IN QUICKER!"

Snow looked at Regina, panic all over her face. "Can you use magic to pull them in?"

"Well, that was my plan, once I was sure that we had both of them. You need to let go of the rope."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT IS MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER OUT THERE, I WILL NOT LET GO OF THE ROPE!"

"You have to trust me. Please, Snow, let go of the rope." Snow let go, partially out of shock, Regina did not say please to her, ever. The rope went slack and then came to life, Regina had magic-ed a pulley, bringing Charming and Emma in faster than she and Snow would have managed. As soon as they were on deck, Regina used her magic to dry them off, collapsing in a combination of exhaustion and relief.

Snow ran over to her husband and daughter, somehow managing not to slip along the way and got there in time for Emma to cough up sea water all over her. "Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just glad you're safe now." Snow pulled both of them in for a Charming family group hug, or more accurately, a Charming family death grip.

"Thanks for saving me, David, uh.. Dad.."

"Of course, I will always save you." Snow and Emma laughed, Charming's catchphrase just got ridiculous sometimes.

"How did we get in so fast? I thought I felt something start to pull us back down, then all of a sudden we were in the boat. Also, who dried us off?" Emma had just realized that she wasn't soaking wet, she was a bit wet because of the rain, but not soaked all the way through.

David answered before Snow, "There were mermaids in the water, they started to pull us down but I kicked at them, I think I got it in the face."

Snow pointed to Regina, "You owe your dry clothes and quick rescue to Regina. When we realized that there were mermaids in the water, she used magic to pull you in."

Emma let go of her parents and started to get up. Slowly and a little shaky, she made her way over to Regina, who was looking down, not realizing that she had company.

Regina looked up when she started to speak. "Thank you for saving me. You could have let me drown."

"Henry wouldn't have forgiven me, he probably would even suggest I pushed you in" Regina put her head back down and added, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself." Emma would have missed it had she not been sitting right next to her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear, I should go lie down for a bit." Regina started to get up but Emma put an arm on her to stop her.

"Why did you save me?"

"I told you why, Henry wouldn't have forgiven me. Now please, let me go and stop manhandling me, Miss Swan." The two women were standing facing each other in defensive stances, gathering attention from the rest of the group on the ship.

"Regina. Why did.." Emma was cut off by Regina's lips on hers. It wasn't just a kiss, it was intense, Regina put everything into it, shocking Emma and those watching. Almost as soon as it happened, it stopped, Emma let go of Regina and watched her gather herself and start to walk away.

"Regina, wait." This time it was Emma's turn to shock, kissing the other woman with the same intensity. Regina responded instantly, grabbing Emma and pulling her close. The two lost themselves in each other, until the sounds of Snow and Charming clearing their throats broke them apart. They looked at Snow, who had an extremely shocked look on her face and David, who became interested in a piece of seaweed on the deck. Emma looked a little embarrassed, while Regina had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Well, love, that certainly explains why you ignored my advances." said Hook breaking the silence in his own, pirate way. Regina gave him a death glare, only stopping when Emma squeezed her hand.

"What? Why? What?!" Snow finally found her words, some of them.

"Well, it seems as if Regina and I both need to have a conversation, so I think we should go below deck to uh, talk."

"Wait, Emma! We have to talk about this!"

Regina responded before Emma had a chance to. "Well my dear, if you want to know what's going on, you're welcome to come with us. I don't mind an audience." Both Charming's and Snow's jaws dropped and they watched Regina pull Emma to the door leading to the cabins below.

"Was that really necessary, Regina?"

"No, but tell me that wasn't a little fun for you. Now did you really want to talk or would you like me to properly express how happy I am that you're ok?"

"Can we do both?" Emma pulled Regina in for another kiss, feeling Regina smile, and pulled her into an open cabin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I will add more one-shots to this as they pop into my head.


End file.
